Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2/Story Mode Cutscenes
Opening: Cartoon Network in Trouble (Shows Warner Bros Pictures Logo) (Shows Cartoon Network Theater Bumper With Newer Characters) Narrator: Last Week In Never Before Seen Movie When Discover odinary Fest At CN Studios Now In Today is And Invery To Watch Cartoon Network's Storyline A.K.A Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Storyline Now On The Incino California For Inpresentent Of The CN Fan Club. Draven Jorden Draven: Hello, it's me, your narrator for the evening. And I thank you very much for purchasing this very video game! A fellow fan of the Cartoon Network, eh? Well, you're in luck! For today... Well, I was going to do a reading of War and Peace... Draven: But have ya SEEN this book? It's like A GAJILLION PAGES LONG! Draven: So instead, I just thought we'd just watch some silly cartoons. (Pulls out a remote) So Duke: FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS, KIDS!" Draven turns to the television in the room and flicks it on to show the Crystal Gems. Duke: OOH, Steven Universe! I love this show! Draven Oh, is this the one guest starring Chowder? It then reveals Garnet is fighting Vilgax. Draven: ...HEY, wait a minute here! Duke: Something doesn't seem right. Duke'' changes the channel to the Kids Next Door treehouse with the Gem Warship hovering outside it.'' Draven: Ah, Kids Next Door! ...To that GIANT HAND in the sky! Duke: I don't remember THAT on the show! Draven: OKAY, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!? IS THERE SOMETHING I'M MISSING? Off-Screen Voice: (Clears throat) Draven: Huh? Duke: Squak I Know Whats He Doing? Draven: Oh, the story mode! Now I get it! Boy, is my face cool. (Laughs). Duke: Well, You Look Funny. Draven: Well, He Opens the book. let's begin, shall we? Chapter 1: At Dexter's House/It's Hero Time!/Dexter Meets Chowder TBA Chapter 2: The Game Store/Beach City Bully/Meet Tom & Jerry TBA Later At Game Store Chowder: Hello Mr. One Copy Of Grand Theft Auto Please Game Store Worker: I'm a Sorry Ser That Game Is Rated M Chowder: Know Problem I Have An Imd Game Store Worker: This Is A Count Counts 3 Dollars 3 Ancounts Money Chowder: There's A 3 Counts A Minute For You Game Store Worker: This Never Happened Chowder: Oh Ho Ho Wow! Teenagers are so done! Chapter 3: Rough, Tough, and Powerpuff!/Meet Scooby, Shaggy, Cow and Chicken Shaggy: Hey Scoob. If There's Something Behind The Grocery Store. Chapter 4: What Happens in the Park Stays in the Park/Robbie's Stupid Failure. TBA Robbie: Doh! I Failed Chapter 6: Lab Rats/Meet The Eds, Courage, Ami And Yumi/Robbie's Secret Plan! TBA Tom: (He hits the arm) UGH! What The Hell Jerry? Jerry: Sorry Tom. Robbie: Muhahahahahaha! This Is Our Plan Without any Nacha! Chowder, Ami, Yumi, Dexter & The Three Girls Heads Whip back in Shock! Their faces signed of Horror. Chapter 7: Alien Invasion/Ailen Adventure/Meet Finn, Jake, Mordicai, Rigby, Gumball And Darwin Chapter 8: Codename: Kids Next Saturday/Attack Of The Monster Godzilla TBA News Anchor: Good Evening Savasints Space Ghost Chasing Til even Scince Tom The Cat And The Hungry Cat Named Chowder Until The New York Gets Destroyed. Chowder Did You Even Tom Said Tom: Hi Lemmy im On TV Anyway Im On TV Godzilla: "ROARS" Godzilla Destroying The City Still The People Running Plane Gets Booming And Big Chicken Theme From Family Guy Plays Tom: Anyway Gotta Go! Chapter 9: Way Of The Samurai/Back At Marzipan/The Game Matress Universe TBA Mung Daal: Move It! I Wanna Play Sofitare Chapter 10: Earthquake!!!!!!!/Back To Marzipan/This Is The End!?/The Final Battle is Begin! TBA Gumbo: They Made Food Lanturn Magic Mats Hot Dog kombat Ailen invasion and Fluffy fluffy beach powells (There All Marduring) Gumbo: (Giggles) Now! If Your Excuse Me! All: EARTHQUAKE ENGINE SELF DISTRACT BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!????????? Gumbo: "He Press The Button" So Long Suckers!!!!!!! "Starts The Earthquake" (They All Scream Except Ben) Draven's Head: For It Does Have Be Failled I Have Dis On Oll My An Icetube. "He Cuts It With A Knive And Dies" Dexter: Marzipan Total Is the Only One That's Holding, Come On Everyone Back To Marzipan (They All Escape) Shaggy: Hang on I'll Be Right Back! Elmer Fudd: Alright This Is A Sword Whille We Get. (Grunts) "It Closes The Door And Kills Him" Elmer Fudd: Oh Crap! Chowder: It Stands For WOAH! Thats Fun! Bubbles: Yeah Mung Daal: No Chowder. It Stands For What The F""k Chowder: I'M Gonna Press That Button Mung Daal: What!!!!!! Chowder Press The WTF Button Snhizel: Radda! Mung Daal: Who Is That Suppost A "Suddenly The World Is Started To Cracking" Mung Daal: Dude. Earth Begins Cracking And Earth Turns Glow As Well As People All: OH NO!!!!!!!!! Then World Is Exploded And The Heroes Are Floating Except Mung, Courage, Scooby, Shaggy And The Other Marzipan People Draven: (Voice Over) Oh Man This Is Bad But Wait! The TV Remote Captures All Of The Heroes and Go Them Into A Black Hole of Death Duke: (Voice Over) Yikes!!!!!!! Now What's Next Mung Daal: Chowder What Happened To You! Chowder: I Don't Know Mung Daal? Flapjack: If We All Gonna Die Yet??????! Tom: This Is The End?! Good Bye Shaggy Shaggy: Good Bye Tom Blossom: Good Bye Mac. It Was All Gone! If We All Gonna Die!? Mac: I Know Scooby: Oh No! (Record Scratches) All: REALLY!!!!!!!!!!?????! (Silince) Chowder: Did You Mean By That Bloo! Bloo: I Don't Know Chowder! It The Black Hole Sucks Into Ring And Then Exploded Chowder: This Thing Is About To Sucked In Mojo Jojo: No Way! Mojo Jojo Has Come In To Us? All The Heroes Are Out Of Energy Ring and Uses Superpowers While All Of People From Marzipan City Were Stand Back Dexter: Are You Ready For This Ben: Sure Dexter: Tom, Jerry, Scooby, Shaggy, Courage, Eds, Johnny, Cow, Chicken And You Guys Stand Back Tom and Cow: Okay! Tom, Jerry, Scooby, Shaggy, Courage, Eds, Johnny, Cow, Chicken And The Marzipan People Are Going While Dexter, Finn, Jake, Mordicai, Rigby, The PPG, Mac, Bloo, Chowder, Flapjack, Etc. Are Going To Transform Dexter: Are You Ready To Transform Into Have Those Superpowers Like Powerpuff Girls! All: Ready! Power Up!!!!! Thier Gonna Transform Like Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo: (Laughs) I'm Now Using The Remote Controler Robotness Father: Yes You Right Chowder: Not So Fast! Father: Huh! Sees Chowder And All Of His Friends Are Using Superpowers Ben and Chowder (Has An Belt On His Hat And Belt On The Shirt): You Are In Major Trouble Now! Mojo Jojo And Robbie: You Fools Where Gonna Get You With This Robot Controller has An Ultimate Evil TV Remote! Grim (As Evil Grim The Power Reaper): What! An Ultimate Evil TV Remote Control! Are You Kidding Me? Billy (As Billybot): Be bop Be Bop Mandy (as Wonder Women): Nothing About Robots Bubbles (As Rolling Bubbles): Holy Shoot! Buttercup (As Powered Buttercup): Eek! Blossom (As Hyper Blossom): Come On Guys Where Gonna Kick Thier Butts Robbie: Let's Have An Ultimate Battle!!!!!! See Evil TV Remote Control Transforms Into Ultimate Powers Super Powerful! Tom, Jerry, Scooby, Shaggy, Courage, The Eds, Johnny Bravo, Cow, Chicken And The Marzipan People: GO GET THEM GUYS Like The First Game 2011 Between The Heroes and The Villains To The Fight Begin At The Cutscene #10 EveryThing Goes Back to Normal/Ending TBA Mojo Jojo: Arrrgh! Curse You Again Robbie: If I'll Catch You If Will Be Gone Stupid! Duke: (voice over) Oh You Villain Guys Shut Up!